Sleep talking part 2
Hey there. My name is Joseph but people call me Joe. I'm just a normal kid who is interested in mysteries. One day, I found out that my friend ( just a friend) disappeared. Not just him but also his brother. The cops couldn't find anything. No signs of break-in. Nothing. I discovered that he played some random game on roblox. I also play roblox so I decided to check it. It was called sleep talking, there was no description, the creator was called 'sleep' and the date when the game was made was 8th of November 2006. I also saw that the game was updated three days ago. Exactly, my friend disappeared three days ago but I didn't think much about it. It was dark at first but everything then became normal. I saw a guy on a bed an a chat box. What was strange was that the npc guy looked like my friend's brother. Not exactly but yeah. I clicked the chat box: -em pleh. deppart m'I- I quickly realized it was backwards. I was good at reading backwards. This is what it said: -I'm trapped. Help me- I was confused and scared but I still continued to explore the game. There were cells and hallways. It looked like a prison. There were more npc characters on beds in each cells. I clicked a chat box on a few of them. There were creepy: -?yhw- -?od ew did tahw- -?ew era erehw- I just continued on. Suddenly, a message popped up: -Do you want to know how they got here?- Seriously, I started to get scared. But I was curious so I clicked Yes. The screen started flashing black and white for a minute before stopping. I spawned in a dim lighted room. I had a torch in my inventory. I spotted a door leading out to a hallway. What I saw was strange but scary... There were pictures on the walls of the hallway. Each of a dead robloxian, having been killed in a horrible way. One picture shows a robloxian being ripped apart in small pieces. Another showed a robloxian with his eyes gouged out and a stitched mouth. Underneath each picture was a name. Not a robloxian name but real life name. I froze. I saw my friend's robloxian and his name underneath it: Kenny 'Ken' Johnstone. His robloxian had 2 knives punctured through it's head. I couldn't describe the rest. I just walked and walked and saw more of those horrible pictures. Once again I froze. I reached the end of the hallway and saw an picture of my robloxian, being burned to death in a box. There was also my name underneath it... Joseph 'Joe' Preston. I turned my robloxian around and saw someone. It was sleep, the game's creator. I decided to speak to him. Me: What the hell is this?! How do you know my real name! Sleep: ... Me: Answer me! NOW! Sleep: ... Me: What the hell is wrong with you! Sleep: yeloF ttayW I lost connection. I was really freaked out by this. I noticed he said a name. It was Wyatt Foley. I didn't know who this Wyatt was. After a short break, I googled the name up. There were no results. As if sleep was doing this. But finally I saw the name on internet. I clicked it and it lead me to this newspaper article. What I read was horrifying: Murder in a peaceful town! Yesterday, on 8th November, a 12 year old boy was found murdered. His name was Wyatt Foley. He was found by a cyclist who found Wyatt's body in the woods outside the town. As reported by his teachers, Foley was bullied for months by nearly all of his school. Unbelievably, the teachers and Wyatt's parents didn't do anything. They believed the bullies that Wyatt was faking it. 4 bullies: Ryan Kramer, Jason Mccullin, Daryl Weston and Joe's girlfriend, Jenny White, kidnapped Foley in the middle of the night, dragged him to the woods and stabbed him 25 times. Foley died from blood loss. The 4 bullies have been arrested and are currently awaiting trail. Several teachers and Foley's parents were also arrested for neglectIon. '' I couldn't believe what I was reading. I went back to roblox and I saw a got a message from sleep. Gulping, I read it: ''Everyone of us suffered. Wouldn't it be fun to get rid of people who made you suffer every single day? Wouldn't it be good to get rid of people who were supposed to protect you but failed? I will make the world suffer my pain. You will not escape me. I blocked the guy and went of roblox. I could barely sleep for the next few days. Every night I swear I could hear whispering. Finally I decided to check the whispering. It was just my mother sleep talking. I hear her say something strange so I record it and played it backwards. This is what she said: -You will not escape me Joe. You will burn to ashes. Good luck- Category:Marked for Review Category:Classic Category:Shock Endings